La Faille
by m13a
Summary: Post saison 6 - J'ouvre les yeux, et je sens quelque chose de différent. Peut être un léger changement dans l'air, ou plutôt dans mon souffle. L'oxygène emplit mes poumons, mais tout me semble plus tangible, plus réel. Mes pensées divaguent encore un peu, et reviennent sur le fait que mes cils papillonnent devant mes yeux. Soudainement, je comprends. Je me suis réveillée.
1. Chapter 1

**La Faille**

 **Les livres et la série The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent en rien, je ne dispose que de mes mots.**

 **1.**

J'ouvre les yeux, et je sens quelque chose de différent. Peut être un léger changement dans l'air, ou plutôt dans mon souffle. L'oxygène emplit mes poumons, cela ne change pas, mais tout me semble plus tangible, plus réel. Des particules de poussière dansent entre mes cils, les rayons du soleil transpercent mes paupières. Je repense à cette belle soirée d'été que j'avais passée avec mes parents et mon frère, au bord du lac, en train de ramasser les dernières cerises du mois de juillet. Le soleil qui se couchait au loin se reflétait doucement dans l'eau, comme il le fait en ce moment sur mes pupilles, et ma mère n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos pour ''immortaliser le moment'', disait-elle. Les couleurs de ces instants-là sont gravées dans ma mémoire, et j'essaie d'y penser de temps en temps, pour ne pas les oublier.

Mes pensées divaguent encore un peu, et reviennent sur le fait que mes cils papillonnent devant mes yeux. Mes cils, qui ne sont pas censés bouger. Que je ne suis pas censée voir. Entendre, sentir, respirer, je peux. Mais voir, c'est l'une des sensations que l'état de coma ne permet pas d'expérimenter. Soudainement, je comprends.

Ce que je vois n'est pas un rêve. Ce n'est pas un souvenir, ce n'est pas une simple pensée. C'est réel. Je n'imagine plus rien. Les fins éclats de lumières qui strient ma peau sont vraiment en train de la réchauffer, et la lourde odeur de bois qui m'entoure n'est pas inventée par mon cerveau.

Je suis réveillée.

Je tente de remuer les doigts et lâche un petit couinement de surprise en sentant la fraîcheur du drap sur lequel je suis allongée. Je peux bouger. Je peux parler.

« Oh mon dieu. » Je peux définitivement parler.

Ma respiration s'accélère, et je tente de me calmer. Mes yeux se referment, et je prétends un instant être de retour dans mon sommeil. _Réfléchit. Commence par les choses simples. Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert. La dernière fois que j'ai pu marcher et vivre, j'avais 19 ans. Je suis étudiante en médecine. J'ai été un vampire, puis je suis redevenue humaine. Mon petit ami s'appelle Damon. C'est un vampire. Mes meilleures amies sont Caroline et Bonnie..._ Mes pensées se stoppent d'un coup. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai même arrêté de respirer. J'entrouvre à nouveau mes paupières, et décide que je dois sortir de ce cercueil. Tout de suite.

Je remonte lentement mes mains le long de mes côtes, et les pose bien à plat sur le couvercle, à hauteur de mon visage. _Ils n'ont pas été assez bêtes pour m'enfermer vivante dans un cercueil sans que je ne puisse en sortir moi-même... ?_ Le bois résiste quelques secondes, puis dans un grincement, qui aurait pu passer pour sinistre si je n'avais pas pas poussé un cri de victoire, assourdissant pour mes propres oreilles, le couvercle cède, et la luminosité accrue m'aveugle momentanément.

Je me relève avec précautions, et constate que je suis à l'intérieur d'une petite chapelle de pierre. Le blason gravé dans l'un des murs accroche mon regard, et je le murmure dans un sourire : « La chapelle des Salvatore. ». Le son de ma voix résonne bizarrement dans l'espace confiné. Entendre ce nom, prononcé à voix haute après tellement d'années que j'en ai perdu le compte, me donne un frisson. Ou bien c'est seulement le froid du soir qui tombe qui me fait cet effet-là.

Si je suis capable de faire tout ce que je fais en ce moment-même – à savoir, parler, bouger, voir – cela signifie que ce que je redoutais et attendais le plus au monde est finalement arrivé. Les souvenirs de ma dernière soirée en vie me reviennent, et je revois le visage heureux d'Alaric, ainsi que le sourire en coin de Damon, juste derrière lui, incarnant la perfection dans son costume. Je revois les boucles blondes de Caroline, stressée et impatiente, les yeux sérieux de Stefan, emplis de détermination et d'amour, la joie débordante de Jo, dans sa robe de mariée immaculée... Puis le blanc s'imprègne de rouge, le verre vole en éclats, une douleur lancinante vrille mon crâne à intervalles réguliers, et plus rien.

Quand je me réveille, si on peut appeler cela un réveil, la première chose que j'entends est un bruit strident qui se répète. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Une chambre d'hôpital, des machines, des murmures, sûrement du blanc partout, que je ne peux pas voir. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, les machines avec lui, et quelqu'un appelle une infirmière. _Damon_. C'est la voix de Damon. Il panique, ce qui pourrait me faire rire, vu que Damon ne panique jamais. Mais étant donné la situation, je me retiens. Pas que ce soit utile. Je me rends bien vite compte que je ne peux pas bouger non plus, et qu'aucun son ne sors de ma bouche. Aucune réaction ou mouvement possible pour moi. Une main se pose sur mon poignet, et une voix féminine annonce que tout va bien, que je suis en parfaite forme, et que je ne devrais pas tarder à me réveiller. _Youuh ouuuh ! Je suis là ! Pas besoin d'attendre, j'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe._

Au moment où Damon rentre dans mes pensées pour la première fois cette nuit-là, je suis déjà en train de penser à lui. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu passer la soirée du mariage avec lui. Et puis, ma robe doit être complètement ruinée. Je le force à me dire ce qui m'arrive, et à m'expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas réveillée alors que tous mes résultats médicaux semblent indiquer que je devrais l'être. J'aurais dû me douter que Kai était dans le coup, pour ça aussi. J'aurais dû penser en priorité à Bonnie. J'aurais dû demander si elle allait bien, si tout le monde allait bien. Mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était qu'évidemment, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Après que j'ai enfin trouvé un peu de stabilité, que je sois redevenue humaine, que tout ce que j'espérais accomplir dans ma vie était fait ou en cours, il fallait que je sois plongée dans un coma artificiel et magique, qui durerait aussi longtemps que la vie de ma meilleure amie.

Lors de mon ''enterrement'', où tous mes proches sont venus me faire leurs adieux, Bonnie m'explique qu'elle a posé plusieurs enchantements sur moi, pour que le temps n'ai aucune prise sur mon corps ou mon esprit. Notre liaison me permettait en quelque sorte de me nourrir à travers elle. J'étais juste une version moderne de la Belle au bois dormant ! Bon, pas aussi décérébrée qu'elle, j'espère...

J'ai perdu la notion du temps, encore une fois. Le soleil s'est couché, ça doit bien faire une heure que je suis réveillée. Mais à un autre niveau, je ne sais absolument pas quel jour, mois ou année nous sommes.

Je me lève, m'extirpe du cercueil foncé et symbolique, et me dirige vers la grille de la chapelle. Le verrou rouillé glisse sous mes doigts tremblants, je n'arrive à l'ouvrir qu'à la troisième reprise. La terre s'enfonce sous mes chaussures, les feuilles mortes crissent sous mes pas. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres du tombeau et, les mains sur les hanches, inspire le plus longtemps possible l'air du monde des vivants. Je suis au milieu d'un cimetière, et ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas ressenti une telle joie.

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que j'ai passé enfermée dans ce cercueil, protégée par une petite vingtaine de sorts pour qu'aucun vampire rêvant d'humanité ne puisse me retrouver. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire, dans l'immédiat, ou même après.

Mais une chose est sûre.

Je suis en vie.

Et Bonnie est morte.

* * *

Salut salut !

Autant vous dire d'emblée que même si Elena n'est pas le personnage que je préfère, je trouve que cette histoire de coma-à-longueur-indéterminée-mais-définie est super intéressante et exploitable ! Ceci n'est évidemment qu'un prologue, et se déroule dans un futur plus ou moins proche, ce n'est pas encore décidé... Mais j'ai déjà une petite idée de scénario, bien que toute cette histoire est assez spontanée. Vous verrez sûrement bientôt ce qu'est ''la faille'', et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si certains d'entre vous y ont peut être déjà pensé...

Ne soyez pas timides surtout, ce serait cool d'avoir quelques avis, pour les prendre en compte dans une potentielle suite !

Merci de m'avoir accordé quelques secondes de votre vie intrépide, et à bientôt j'espère !

m13a


	2. Chapter 2

**La Faille**

 **Les livres et la série The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent en rien, je ne dispose que de mes mots.**

 **2.**

Le temps passait plus vite que jamais. Elena s'en rendait compte, elle savait que désormais, les longues minutes qu'elle passait auparavant seule, dans un silence insoutenable, avaient repris leur rythme normal. Chaque seconde, chaque respiration représentait un pas de plus dans sa vie d'humaine. Cette vie dont elle ne savait rien, qu'elle devrait forcément reconstruire depuis le début. Elle ne pourrait pas rester à Mystic Falls bien longtemps, quelqu'un se rappellerait sûrement de la jeune Elena, morte tragiquement à un mariage, quelques années seulement après ses parents. Même si une centaine d'années étaient passées et que plus personne ne pouvait la reconnaître, Elena ne supporterait pas de revenir vivre ici, où tout avait commencé, où les souvenirs de Bonnie emplissaient l'air en permanence.

Mais peut être que seulement deux ou trois ans s'étaient écoulés, qui sait ? Peut être que Damon l'attendait toujours au manoir des Salvatore, que Caroline filait enfin le parfait amour avec Stefan, que Jeremy était rentré à la maison, que tout s'était figé dans le temps. Un détail clochait cependant. Si Elena respirait, Bonnie ne vivait plus. Rien n'était parfait alors. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, et la culpabilité viendrait sans cesse gâcher les bons moments, même si Kai était le seul fautif dans cette histoire.

Elena se tira de sa torpeur avec difficulté, décidant qu'il était temps de découvrir à quoi ressemblait la vie, quand on a dormi pendant un bon bout de temps. La fraîcheur de la soirée enveloppait son corps, et le vent faisait voleter ses longs cheveux tout autour d'elle. Les ombres du cimetière auraient pu lui faire peur, mais Elena était habituée à cette ambiance calme et austère, et elle évoluait fluidement entre les allées. Arrivée à la grille, elle se retourna pour observer ce qui avait été son sanctuaire pendant de nombreuses années, et se dit qu'elle repasserait avec des fleurs pour honorer la mémoire de ses parents. La grille grinça, et Elena plongea dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

…

Il était déjà tard quand Elena traversa la ville presque déserte où elle avait grandit. Les rues étaient les mêmes rien ne semblait avoir changé. Des voitures aux lignes sophistiquées s'alignaient dans les allées et les parkings, et les lampadaires diffusaient une vague lueur bleutée, mais l'environnement ne lui semblait pas plus futuriste que ça. C'était toujours Mystic Falls.

En passant devant le Mystic Grill, un flot de souvenir emplit les pensées d'Elena. Tous les moments entre amis qu'elle avait passés ici, toutes ces conversations insignifiantes et légères, toute cette joie qui débordait de sa personne à une époque, tout lui revint d'un coup. Des images de Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, puis Stefan et Damon se bousculèrent derrière ses paupières, et elle inspira profondément avant de continuer son chemin. Elle passa également devant son ancien lycée, où sa vie avait plusieurs fois pris des tournants inattendus et fantastiques. Après sa rencontre avec le mystérieux Stefan, les événements s'étaient enchaînés.

La route, abîmée par le temps, était légèrement inégale, et le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Salvatore ne fut pas des plus agréables pour Elena, qui commençait étrangement à être fatiguée.

« Je dors pendant une dizaine d'années et c'est encore pas assez pour moi ? » lança-t-elle tout haut, sa voix résonnant entre les arbres bercés par la nuit devenue noire. Le sifflement du vent lui répondit alors qu'elle arrivait enfin devant l'allée masquée qui menait jusqu'à la grande maison des frères Salvatore. Elle remonta l'allée de graviers, ses chaussures lui meurtrissant les chevilles à chaque pas. Quelle idée aussi de faire porter des talons à une morte !

La boîte aux lettres débordait tellement que des prospectus recouvraient entièrement le pas de la porte.

« Ce n'est pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout. » Elena ponctua sa remarque d'un soupir, et entreprit de faire le tour de la maison, pour aller chercher un trousseau de clé caché dans la remise à outils où tout un tas de bazar était entassé. Pouvant enfin rentrer dans l'immense maison, Elena soupira de bonheur en refermant la porte derrière elle, se sentant enfin chez elle. L'interrupteur fonctionnait, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un s'occupait toujours des factures ici. La jeune fille se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et prit le chemin de la cuisine, sentant son ventre gargouiller pour le première fois depuis... peut être bien depuis des années.

« Y a quelqu'un ? Damon ? » Le silence emplissait la vieille bâtisse, et personne ne daigna répondre à Elena. Elle insista, faisant un détour par les escaliers. « Stefan ? Les garçons, vous êtes là ? » Elena traversa chaque pièce, prenant même la peine de descendre jusqu'à la cave. Les glacières d'habitude pleines de poches de sang étaient plus vides que jamais, et une souris lui passa entre les jambes, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

En remontant dans le salon, Elena récupéra un journal. _Un des journaux de_ _Stefan_ _... Il a continué à les tenir après ma... mon départ. Le 10 juillet 2032._

« Oh merde. » Elena se couvrit la bouche de sa main libre. _Déjà dix-sept ans ? Et ce n'est que la première entrée._ Elle feuilleta le carnet jusqu'à la fin, et la dernière date indiquait le 5 janvier 2033. Puis les pages blanches défilaient sans fin.

Elena s'assit pour respirer et se remettre les idées en place. Presque dix-huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident qui l'avait plongée dans une sorte de coma. Cela voulait donc dire que Bonnie n'avait que 37 ans quand elle était morte. Quel horrible malheur peut causer la mort de quelqu'un à 37 ans ? C'est injuste. C'était totalement injuste dans l'esprit d'Elena qu'elle ait le droit de vivre, alors que Bonnie était morte. C'était totalement injuste que leurs deux vies se soient retrouvées liées l'une à l'autre. Tout ceci était fondamentalement injuste.

Mais la triste vérité était là, et Elena était plus seule que jamais. Si sa meilleure amie était décédée, tous les autres devraient être au courant, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que personne n'était là, à Mystic Falls ? Ils ne l'avaient quand même pas tous oubliés ? Damon ne l'avait quand même pas oubliée ?

Elena se leva en sursaut, reposa le journal, décidant de le lire plus tard. La priorité était de se nourrir, de dormir, puis ensuite de se concentrer sur son sort, et sur ce qui était arrivé à Bonnie. Il y allait forcément y avoir un enterrement, et peu importe comment, Elena comptait bien y assister.

…

Pour la deuxième fois depuis sa 'renaissance', les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Elena. Elle avait reprit ses quartiers dans la suite de Damon, et elle ne tarda pas à retrouver sa place dans la salle de bain et dans le lit, qui, bien que vides, lui étaient familiers. En fouillant dans les placards, elle retrouva ses vieilles affaires, périmées depuis bien longtemps en ce qui concernait le dentifrice et le maquillage, mais la jeune femme fut heureuse de récupérer sa brosse à cheveux. Elle retrouva également des vêtements à elle que Damon avait conservés chez lui, et qui sentaient maintenant un peu le renfermé. _Eh bien, ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant._

Elena dénicha également son sac à main de l'époque, ainsi que son portefeuille, et quelques vieux dollars. Elle décida d'aller faire quelques courses, histoire de se remplir l'estomac, et de voir si elle croisait quelques têtes connues. Elle prit cependant soin de chausser une paire de lunettes de soleil, et elle enfila un foulard, remarquant que les feuilles commençaient à tomber des arbres, et que l'automne était déjà bien avancé dans la petite ville américaine.

La jeune femme partit à pieds en direction du centre ville, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un dimanche. Arrivant devant la petite épicerie du centre de Mystic Falls, Elena se sentit comme au bon vieux temps, et fit un rapide tour du magasin, rassemblant les articles dont elle avait besoin. Au moment de payer, elle eut peur que ses billets ne soient plus valables, mais elle remarqua que la caissière disposait toujours d'un lecteur de carte bancaire, au cas où, et que celle-ci ne faisait aucune remarque sur l'argent que lui proposait Elena. Elle en profita alors pour jeter un œil au journal du jour à la caisse, et lu les titres de première page.

 **Mardi 22 septembre 2034**

 **LA TEMPETE DEVASTE A NOUVEAU SEATTLE  
LA NOUVELLE STAR DU PETIT ECRAN ORIGINAIRE DE MYSTIC FALLS  
RESULTAT DES ELECTIONS PREFECTORALES**

 _Très bien. Donc on est en 2034. Dix-neuf ans. J'ai le double de mon âge. Mes papiers ne sont plus à jour. Je ne connais plus personne. Ok. Mais j'ai des cookies. C'est déjà ça, hein ? Tout doux, Elena, ça va aller. Je vais rentrer, lire le journal de Stefan, tout comprendre, et partir à leur recherche. Tout va bien. Tout va bien._

Elena sortit de la boutique, et s'arrêta ensuite acheter un bouquet de pivoines. Son sac de courses sous le bras, les fleurs dans l'autre main, elle retourna d'un pas résolu vers le cimetière qui l'avait accueillie pendant dix-neuf ans, sans que personne à Mystic Falls ne s'en doute.

La grille du cimetière grinça, tout comme la nuit dernière, et Elena la laissa retomber lourdement après être entrée. Ses pas la menèrent naturellement vers la tombe de ses parents, où aucune fleur n'avait été déposée depuis bien longtemps. La jeune femme resta un moment agenouillée près de la tombe, l'herbe chargée de rosée mouillant peu à peu son jean élimé. Le silence qui l'enveloppait était réconfortant, d'une certaine manière. _Jeremy doit forcément venir ici de temps en temps._ Il était inconcevable que son frère puisse abandonner leurs parents ainsi. A moins qu'il ait déménagé à l'autre bout du pays. _Ou à l'autre bout de monde, après tout, on parle de Jeremy._

Le vent froid qui soulevait les feuilles fit frissonner Elena, et celle-ci se releva doucement, le visage sombre. Un homme entra dans le cimetière, la grille grinçant encore une fois. Elena laissa son regard vagabonder sur les fleurs une dernière fois, et ramassa son sac de couses. Elle fit le détour par la chapelle des Salvatore, et se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle sortit un carnet et un crayon qu'elle avait attrapés au manoir, et griffonna à la hâte un mot adressé à Damon et ses amis, disant simplement : « Je suis de retour. » Son écriture aux boucles bien définies ne pouvait pas être confondue avec une autre, et elle espérait retrouver ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille avant qu'il n'en viennent à la chercher jusqu'ici.

Elle sortit de la chapelle, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, enclenchant le loquet. L'homme qui était entré quelques minutes plus tôt l'observait étrangement, et Elena se dépêcha de sortir du cimetière, sentant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps à l'extérieur. Après tout, elle avait encore des amis humains ici, dix-neuf ans auparavant. Se faire remarquer alors qu'elle n'avait pas pris une ride n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

…

En rentrant 'chez elle', Elena se coula un bain bien mérité, et se chouchouta avec les nouveaux produits qu'elle avait été acheter. Elle passa plus d'une heure à se prélasser et se détendre, refusant de penser à tous les problèmes immédiats qui se posaient à elle. Elle décida ensuite d'enfiler un peignoir confortable, et de se préparer quelque chose de frais à manger. Bientôt, l'air embaumait les herbes aromatiques dans la cuisine des Salvatore, alors qu'un risotto aux champignons et aux légumes mitonnait gentiment dans une poêle. Elena alluma le poste de radio posé sur le plan de travail, et écouta des chansons qui lui étaient toutes étrangères défiler. Elle remonta se sécher les cheveux et finir de se préparer, et entendit soudainement des coups frappés à la porte.

Elena se figea. Qui pouvait bien venir frapper chez les Salvatore le jour même de son retour ici ? Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Et si l'un des garçons, ou l'un de ses amis étaient venus, ils seraient entrés directement, sans prendre la peine d'attendre à la porte, comme s'ils savaient que quelqu'un allaient leur répondre.

La radio était toujours allumée en bas, et Elena savait qu'elle était trahie. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Au pire elle inventerait une histoire, comme quoi elle était une cousine éloignée des propriétaires de passage dans la région pour un petit moment. Oui, ça tenait la route. Elle redescendit les escaliers au pas de course, et enleva sa poêle du feu au moment où une seconde série de coups étaient frappés à la porte. Elena avança dans le couloir, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas. Elle se recula en poussant un cri d'exclamation, et batailla quelques instants avec les clés. Quand elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte, la joie et la surprise se lisaient clairement sur son visage.

« Matt ? »

Un sourire franc était affiché sur les lèvres de l'homme devant elle. C'était Matt tout craché, mais il avait définitivement prit un coup de vieux. Ses yeux rieurs étaient entourés de petites rides et son front commençait à se dégarnir. Mais quand il la prit dans ses bras, Elena n'eut plus aucun doute. Matt, son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, était là. Elle n'était plus toute seule.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer, et quand les deux amis s'écartèrent, elle laissa à Matt le soin d'entamer la conversation.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Elena. » Son sourire ne le quittait plus.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu as su que j'étais là ? » Elena était plus qu'étonnée, étant donné que personne ne semblait être au courant de la mort de Bonnie, et donc de sa renaissance.

« C'était moi au cimetière. Je reviens voir Vicky régulièrement. Je t'ai vu entrer dans la chapelle des Salvatore, plus personne ne vient ici depuis longtemps, elle était scellée tout le long de ton...absence. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi, je t'ai reconnue, même de loin. Et tu ne pouvais être venue te réfugier qu'ici. »

Son sourire s'effaça progressivement, et il fixa Elena avec une tristesse infinie au fond des yeux. Il reprit. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça veut dire que Bonnie... ? »

« Oui, confirma Elena, sa voix plus douce qu'un murmure. Oui, Matt. Je ne serais pas là sinon. »

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, plongé dans leurs pensées respectives. Elena se demandait pourquoi Matt n'était pas au courant de ça, pourquoi il tombait des nues comme ça.

« Tu as perdu contact avec elle ? »

« Plus ou moins, répondit-il vaguement. Disons que c'était dur de faire ton... deuil, quand on était les uns sur les autres. Ils sont tous un peu partis en voyage, tu sais. Damon a acheté un bateau et a pris la mer, Stefan s'est installé en Europe, pour s'éloigner de tout ça, Caroline et Bonnie sont parties en road trip sur tout le continent Américain... Moi et Tyler on est resté ici, mais rapidement, il a voulu se trouver une meute, pour mieux gérer le fait d'être à nouveau un loup garou. Alaric n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis des années, Jeremy non plus. Donc, au final, je suis le seul à être resté. » Un sourire triste et figé flottait sur son visage. Elena entreprit de mettre la table pour elle et Matt, laissant toutes les informations qu'il lui avait apportées imprégner son cerveau. Elle servit le risotto en silence, la radio se chargeait de combler le vide en arrière-plan.

« Donc ils sont tous partis. Pourtant j'ai trouvé un journal de Stefan, qui date d'il y a deux ans à peine. »

« Oui, ça leur est arrivé de repasser par ici, bien sûr. Enfin, Bonnie est la seule qui n'est jamais revenue, maintenant que j'y pense, et Stefan devait être celui qui passait le plus régulièrement. »

« Wow. C'est beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, ajouta Elena dans un rire. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Matt. « Oh tu sais, j'ai une petite vie bien rangée comparé aux autres. » Il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour lui tendre un photo. « Ma femme, Christie, et mes deux petites filles, Alison et Rose. »

« Tu es papa ?! Matt, c'est génial ! J'en reviens pas, ça te fait quel âge maintenant, 38 ? Oooh elles sont tellement mignonnes toutes les deux... J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai manqué ça. Faudra que tu me présente hein, je veux tout savoir sur elles ! »

Un rire franc s'échappa de la gorge de Matt, heureux de retrouver son amie d'enfance, disparue trop tôt. « Bien sûr que tu vas les rencontrer. »

La discussion s'éternisa entre les deux vieux amis, et Elena apprit que Tyler était parti avec sa meute dans les alentours de Chicago, où les grands espaces leurs permettaient de vivre tranquillement. Lui et Matt s'appelaient souvent, et il menait lui aussi une vie presque normale, employé dans une agence de formation pour gardes du corps dans le centre de Chicago. Matt quand à lui était en passe de devenir shérif à Mystic Falls, ce qui l'emplissait de fierté. Sa femme était agent immobilier, et ses petites filles de 7 et 9 ans étaient toutes les deux à l'école primaire.

Il savait que Bonnie n'avait jamais remis les pieds à Mystic Falls. Après son voyage avec Caroline, elle était partie finir ses études de droit à New York, et son diplôme en poche, était retournée en Amérique du Sud, peut être en Colombie ou en Bolivie, ou les deux. Il l'avait revue pendant les cinq ans qu'avaient duré ses études, après l'année sabbatique qu'elle et Caroline s'étaient octroyées, mais depuis, silence radio. Au début, il y avait eu quelques coups de téléphone, et quelques cartes postales, et quelques appels par Skype, mais petit à petit, tout ça s'était espacé, et 10 ans après le départ d'Elena, il n'avait plus du tout entendu parler d'elle.

Il raconta à Elena qu'il revoyait souvent Stefan, qui repassait dans le coin, veiller sur Elena, entretenir la maison, prendre des nouvelles, et qui repartait aussi sec. Il croisait de temps en temps Damon, qui décidait de revenir au bercail environ une fois par an, histoire de voir comment se passaient les choses. Ce dernier semblait toujours aussi perdu qu'au début. Il avait visité le monde entier en long, en large et en travers, et depuis quelques temps, il semblait rester aux États-Unis, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup, ou qu'il savait que quelque chose d'important allait se passer. Si c'était le cas, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Alaric avait disparu de la circulation depuis un bon moment, et Jeremy avait reprit ses activités de chasseur. Il n'était pas revenu à Mystic Falls depuis bien longtemps, mais d'après ce que savait Matt, il avait gagné sa vie pendant un temps en donnant des cours de maths dans un lycée près de Boston.

La seule pour qui la situation était un peu plus complexe, c'était Caroline.

« Comment ça, complexe ? » demanda Elena en fronçant des sourcils. Matt soupira.

« Je ferais mieux de te montrer, ça sera plus simple. Il est quelle heure ? »

« Euh, presque 13h pourquoi ? » Elena était de plus en plus curieuse. Matt alla alors allumer la télé qui se trouvait dans le salon. _Tiens, ça, ça n'était pas là avant._ L'écran plat s'alluma, et une pub pour des céréales s'afficha. Matt passa plusieurs chaînes, avant de s'arrêter sur celle qui l'intéressait. Un générique se mit en route, et le journal national démarra.

« Il y a une nouvelle politique, comme quoi tous les citoyens sont tenus de regarder le journal national. Tous les bâtiments publics et privés en ont, et ça fait même partie de mon job de vérifier ça. Enfin bref, ils y passent des informations primordiales concernant le pays et le monde. Tout n'est pas tout rose en ce moment, tu sais. »

Une jolie blonde, dans la vingtaine, faisait la présentation. Elena mit quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître.

« C'est Caroline ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ? » La stupeur lui brouillait les idées. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, l'information de trop, le chose la plus improbable qui lui soit arrivée en cette journée déjà bien étrange.

« Tu te souviens qu'elle préparait un diplôme en communication et événementiel ? Eh ben, voilà où ça l'a menée. Bon je suppose que les capacités spéciales des vampires l'ont pas mal aidée aussi... Enfin bref, c'est compliqué de voir Caroline, parce que tout le monde veut la voir. Et elle n'a plus trop le temps pour ses vieux amis de Mystic Falls. Elle n'a été promue que récemment, je suppose, car avant elle ne présentait que le journal du matin, et maintenant, elle les fait presque tous. Notre petite Caroline est connue, que veux-tu ! »

Elena n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourquoi Caroline mettait-elle en danger la condition de tous les vampires en s'affichant comme ça aux yeux de tous ? Elle risquait de se dévoiler, rien qu'en montrant qu'elle ne vieillissait pas. C'était une attitude irréfléchie et indigne de la personnalité de Caroline.

A moins qu'elle n'ait une raison bien précise de faire cela. Peut-être voulait-elle se tenir informée de tout, contrôler un minimum les informations qui étaient diffusées à l'échelle du pays, et donc se trouver en position de force. Oui, c'était déjà plus le style de sa meilleure amie.

Les pensées d'Elena tourbillonnaient dans son crâne, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il faudrait qu'elle remette toutes ces informations à plat, qu'elle y repense, qu'elle les étudie pour tenter de leur donner un sens.

Elle reporta son regard sur Matt, lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées.

« Merci. De me dire tout ça.C'est génial d'avoir un ami ici, de te retrouver. »

« Je te l'ai dit, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Elena, conclut Matt dans un sourire. »

Après quelques instants, Elena reprit, avec une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

« Au fait, tu es haut placé dans la police, non ? Tu saurais comment faire pour que mes papiers soient légaux sans que je doive prétendre avoir 40 ans alors que j'ai l'air d'en avoir 20 ? »

Matt rit en voyant la mine inquiète d'Elena.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'arranger ça. Tu n'as qu'à passer demain matin au poste, j'y serais. Je ne pense pas qu'on te reconnaîtra ici. Tout le monde a un peu déserté le coin, en fait. »

Rassurée, Elena rit à son tour.

« Super, Matt. Encore merci. »

…

Après le départ de Matt, la maison sembla bien silencieuse à Elena. Elle laissa la télévision allumée, se saisit du dernier journal en date de Stefan, et se mit en tête d'en découvrir un peu plus sur toutes ces années qu'elle avait manquées.

Elle caressa la couverture du cuir noir, ouvrit le journal à la première page, et inspira profondément pour se détendre.

En commençant sa lecture, une dernière pensée traversa l'esprit d'Elena.

 _Mais dans quelle galère est-ce que j'ai atterrit ?_

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour !  
Une petite suite histoire de poser le contexte "normal", sachant que le contexte "surnaturel" arrive dans le prochain chapitre... Et oui, vous ne savez pas tout ! J'espère, en tous cas, que la direction que prend cette fiction vous plaît ! J'ai changé le point de vue, j'avoue, mais bon, ça ne laisse que très peu de libertés d'écrire en interne au présent, alors...  
Enfin, je remercie vural, Morgane (pour ses deux review, dont la dernière m'a donné le coup de pied aux fesses nécessaire pour écrire ce chapitre tout d'une traite dans la nuit...), Pauline (qui m'a fait un compliment que chaque personne sur ce site serait heureux d'entendre : originalité !), et Camille (qui m'a laissé le plus mignon des commentaires, et non, c'est toi que je remercie, tu devrais le faire plus souvent !). Pour une première "vraie" histoire à moi, c'était un succès !  
Encore merci, bonnes vacances, et à bientôt !  
m13a


End file.
